On hot days, occupants in a vehicle usually either roll down window or use the air conditioner. Open windows create drag on a moving vehicle, which affects fuel efficiency. Additionally, cooling the air through a compressor of the air conditioner also decreases fuel efficiency. Typically, the occupants do not know which option is best to cool down while also minimizing the impact on fuel efficiency of the vehicle.